PokeDigi-Worlds Combine
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: After Ash's adventures in Unova Ash is caught up in another adventure when two worlds combine!But that's not all Ash finds out he is originally from the other world and has a brother in the world.The weird thing is that everyone minus Ash doesn't notice the change or their minds have been changed as well.What,or who,caused the worlds to combine and why?
1. Chapter 1:Worlds Combine

**Me:As you guys have noticed I have a liking to Digimon:Tamers and Pokemon so I figured why not combine them in a crossover.I'm pretty sure that there isn't a lot if any Pokemon-Tamers crossovers,which is this story will be an interesting idea...**  
**Summary:After Ash's adventures in Unova Ash is caught up in another adventure when two worlds combine!But that's not all Ash finds out he is originally from the other world and has a brother in the weird thing is that everyone,minus Ash and his brother, doesn't notice the change or their minds have been changed as ,or who,caused the worlds to combine and why?**  
**Me:Well there you have it,cool right?...Anyway onto the story...**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Digimon.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" Talking  
-Hi- Thinking  
(Hi) Telepathy  
"_Hi_" Pokespeech  
**Hi** digimon/pokemon info  
**"Hi"** Digivolution/Ash's digivice talking (SPOILER!LOL)/The Hazardvice Talking

Chapter 1:Worlds Combine  
-Pokemon World-  
Ash was walking toward Pallet Town with his partner pokemon had just gotten back from Unova,having unfortunately lost the 's new friends,Cilan and Iris,had gone ahead to Pallet Town while Ash was reminiscing,so he was alone,except for his Pikachu,since he sent the rest of his pokemon to Proffeser Oak he entered Pallet,he saw all his surrounding slowly get engulfed by white white light was about to engulf him when he was surrounded by a shield,he looked around to see the one who made the shield was Mew.  
"Mew?" Ash said confused.  
(Yep) Mew said telepathically as the light vanished and Mew dropped the the light vanished it revealed Pallet Town,and the rest of the world,had changed... a lot. A glow from his pocket distracted him from the changed town.  
-Digimon World-South Quadrant-Real World-  
Takato was walking home with his partner digimon Guilmon. He was coming from a digimon card tournament,though his lost to Rika in the finals,but just he was getting closer to his house,his surroundings were being engulfed in white quick he slashed a shielding card through his D-ark and a shield surrounded him and Guilmon. As the light,and shield,vanished it revealed that Shinguku had changed...a lot.  
**(A/n did I spell Shinguku right?)**  
-Poke/Digi world-Ash-  
Ash took the glowing object out and realized it was his Pikachu's pokeball,which was in his backpack,floated out went next to the pokedex,which had floated out of Ash's two items merged and then there was a flash of the light faded,Ash's pokedex and Pikachu's pokeball had attached to Ash's left /it had changed shape to be as long as his fore arm.  
**(A/n You see where this is going right?...Ash's mysterious device is shaped like a bakugan gauntlet with out the loop thing on the back)**  
The device was yellow with black markings on it in various device had a rather big black lightning bolt toward the front with a screen on either side of the lightning bolt were red the elbow was a pattern of triangles 3 black,one purple,each had a button on it.  
**(Thing Calumon's symbol that is on his forehead.)**  
The back of the device had a small lightning shaped tail like device had a small hazard symbol in the middle that was a device had a small antenna on the front.  
"What happened?" Ash asked no one.  
(I don't know) Mew said with a shrug as she settled on Ash's shoulder that didn't have Pikachu.  
"I don't know either Ash" Pikachu said,shocking Ash and Mew and himself because he talked like a human.  
"What happened?!Why am I talking like a human?" Pikachu shouted.  
"I don't know Pikachu,oh yeah thanks Mew" Ash said to the cat on his shoulder.  
(You welcome Ash) Mew said then got a mischievous smirk and did something that shocked Ash,she caught quickly let her out.  
"Why?" Ash asked in shock.  
(Well I wanted a trainer and well you are really the only human I really know.I was coming to ask you when I saw the white light.) Mew explained,Ash just nodded in shock,but quickly snapped out of it.  
"Okaaaay,now on to what the heck this thing is!" Ash shouted waving his left arm around.  
"Lightningvice-Owner-Ash Ketchum. Main Partner-Pikachu. Newest Partner(s)-Mew" The device announced in a robotic feminine voice.  
"The lightningvice?" Ash asked.  
"Correct" The Lightningvice said.  
"I need to get home!" Ash shouted realizing that and ran off towards where his house is,or maybe was.  
-Poke/Digi World-Takato-  
Takato was about to run towards his house when a glow erupted from his the glow vanished Takato's D-ark was a Hazardvice,which was attached to his left arm.  
(A/n Look at my Master of the Hazard story for details cause I am not describing it again)  
"What is this thing!?" Takato shouted waving his left arm around.  
"I am the Hazardvice-Owner-Takato Matsuki. Main Partner-Guilmon." The device announced in a feminine voice.  
"Rigght...I need to get home!" Takato shouted and rushed,with Guilmon, to where his house is...or maybe was.  
-Poke/Digi World-Ash-  
Ash finally made it to where his house is to see his house looked like it had merged with a bakery.  
**(A/n I went there**)  
The sign on the front said 'Matsuki Bakery' on was shocked and stood there when he heard some on talk to him.  
"Who are you?" Ash looked over to the left to see a preteen boy, with chocolate eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. He also had yellow goggles atop his next to him was a red dragon-dino with black markings,white chest with a black marking,and white claws on his hands and had childish gold eyes.  
-Poke/Digi World-Takato-  
When Takato had gotten to his house,which looked like it had merged with another house,he saw a boy with a red and white hat,blue and white jacket,black pants and fingerless gloves,and red had black hair spiked out to side of the his shoulder were a large yellow mouse with red cheeks,black ear tips,and lightning bolt-shaped the other shoulder was a pink cat with blue,childish,eyes.  
"Who are you?" Takato asked and the boy looked towards him."And what are you doing in front of my house?" He asked.  
"I don't think it's your house anymore cause this is where my house was,maybe they and as for your first question I am Ash Ketchum and these are my pokemon Mew and Pikachu" Ash introduced.  
"Pokemon?What's that?Anyway I'm Takato Matsuki and this is my partner Digimon Guilmon" Takato introduced.  
"Digimon?This day keeps getting weirder and weirder" Ash sighed."Oh by the way do you have any idea what this is other than its name?" Ash asked showing Takato the Lightningvice.  
"Nope sorry though it looks a lot like this" Takato said showing Ash the Hazardvice.  
"I am a highly advance digivice that can do various thing" The two devices say in sink.  
"Okayyyyyy...why don't we go inside and see what going on?" Ash suggests pointing towards the house,Takato nods,and they head they would find out inside would change their lives...forever.  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hi uhhhh yeah hi...I got nothing except for the review...**  
**There are two Mews,in this story,one in the tree and one that free roams,this Mew is the one that only does this Mew roam it follows Ash around when he is in Kanto...**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Digimon**  
**Key:Same as last chapter...**

Chapter 2:Surprise!Ash has a Brother!  
As Ash and Takato walk into their,they guess,house they see they have walked into a normal looking bakery front room.  
**(A/n Where the register and tables are)**  
"Well I'm guessing this is part of your house" Ash said,"'Cause I don't live in a bakery."  
"Yep,though normally through that door would be a hall leading to stairs,not a room" Takato said pointing to the door behind the go in the doorway to see a living room with their parents on the couch talking like nothing was wrong.  
"Mom?" Ash said confused gaining the parents attention.  
"Oh your home dears how was your trip from Unova and the tournament?" Delia asked shocking both Ash and Takato.  
"Takato,I think it's best if we play along" Ash whispered to Takato and he agreed.  
"Great,but where's Iris and Cilan?" Ash asked not seeing his friends.  
"Didn't they tell you,they had to go home" Delia said surprising Ash."And where did you find the Mew?" Delia asked.  
"Oh I found her on route 1" Ash said.  
"Okay,what about you Takato how was the tournament?" Delia asked surprising Ash and Takato again.  
"Oh it was great,though I lost to Rika in the finals" Takato said.  
"Oh that's to don't you and your brother go relax?" Delia suggested once again shocking Ash and Takato...they were brothers.  
"O-okay" Takato said and they walked into the next room which had a stairway in it which they went they went up they saw a hall with a few took Ash into his room which had changed and looked like it had split in side was Takato's room the other was Ash's.  
"Well t-that was un-unexcpected." Ash said.  
"Y-yeah." Takato said as they sat on their respective beds,there respective creatures next to them.  
-10 Minutes Later-  
It had taken them ten minutes to get over the shock of being brothers.  
"Hey Ash why don't you tell me about pokemon and your journey,then I can tell you about digimon and my adventures" Takato suggested and Ash nodded.  
-A Few Hours Later-  
Ash and Takato had spent the last few hours telling each other about their respective creatures and adventures and also fiddling around with their new digivices. They had found out a lot about their digivices,like Ash's digivice has full access to the light of digivolution with little access to the digital hazard,while Takato's was the opposite of Ash's,having full access to the Hazard while little to the light of digivolution. Both digivices had access to all data bases on both pokemon and digimon,meaning they had a lot of info on both creatures.  
**(A/n they are like super Pokedexs)**  
The devices also could also tame any virus digimon and capture any pokemon.  
**(A/n Every read a story with a Poke-tector?Well that is the capture thing is Takato and Ash will both be Trainers and Tamers.)**  
The devices could also be use as walky-talkies to talk to each could as modify any Digimon or Pokemon even if it already had a trainer or also had various other uses,including those of the normal D-ark.  
"These things are pretty cool,right Takato?" Ash said and Takato nodded.  
" about I teach you about the card game?" Takato suggested and took out his deck and also his whole card collection which he built a deck for Ash out of.  
-20 Minutes Later-  
Ash and Takato had just finished a game,Takato then decide to test the modifying pokemon ability worked,so he took a Hyper Wings card and slashed it through his digivice. The effect were instantaneous,Pikachu gained white had found this sight rather hilarious and laughed until Pikachu shocked him as the wings faded. Pikachu turned towards the still laughing Takato,cheeks sparking.  
"Do you want some too?" Pikachu said with venom in his quickly shut up and started shaking his head 'no' rapidly. Pikachu was about to shock him anyway when I alarm rang from the digivices and a holographic map appeared with a red arrow pointing off towards the left.  
"We gotta go,that is signaling a bioemergence" Takato said and they rushed a short run Takato and Ash were in what was Shinguku the digital field formed the other Tamers came running to the spot.  
"Takato!Something weird has happen...wait who's the kid?" Kazu asked.  
"Wait you actually noticed?Oh yeah this is Ash and he is apparently my brother." Takato explained shocking the Tamers,but before anything could be said,a loud roar drew there attention to the digital field.A large black and red dino had appeared in the brought up his Lightningvice and scanned the dino.  
**DarkTyrannomon-**  
**Level-Champion**  
**Type-Dinosaur**  
**Attribute-Virus**  
**Family-Unknown,Dragon's Roar**  
**Prior forms-BlackAgumon**  
**Attacks-**  
**Fire Blast-Transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower**  
**Iron Tail**  
"Hey Ash how about you take this one" Takato suggested and Ash nodded.  
"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted and Pikachu hopped of his Tamers,thinking he was a digimon,scanned him and the results were surprising.  
**Half Digimon Detected-Displaying Avaible Digimon Info-**  
**Pikachu-**  
**Level-Rookie**  
**Type-Electric Mouse**  
**Attribute-Unavaible/Unknown**  
**Family-Unavaible/Unknown**  
**Prior forms-Pichu**  
**Attacks-To many to list all-Listing four random attacks-**  
**Thunder-**  
**Quick Attack-**  
**Iron Tail-**  
**Volt Tackle-**  
This shocked Ash and Takato,but Ash decide to worry about it later.  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded and Pikachu fired off a lot of electricity at DarkTyrannomon.  
"Rookie you dare attack a champion!I could crush you and I will!" DT roared and fired his Fire Blast attack at Pikachu.  
**(A/n Quick thing,DarkTyrannomon is like a pokemon with his attacks weird)**  
"Crystal Matrix" The Lightningvice announced and Pikachu glowed purple as well as the Lightningvice.  
**"Pikachu digivolve tooooo..." **Inside the light Pikachu changed shape to be the height of light fade to reveal Pikachu had gained dog and bird like features such as spiky wings and gain yellow armor with white,purple,and black tail gained a Riachu like appearance but looked more like a Pikachu tail at the end of the Riachu also had a sword attached to his waste.  
**(A/n Think a Pikachu that Ash's height with Riakou mask and fangs as well as armor that looks like Riakou's also has Zapdos wings as he is like a Zapdos,Riakou,Pikachu,Riachu,human hybrid with armor.)**  
**"Riamon!"** The creature roared its name as it got out of the way of the Fire scanned the new creature.  
**Riamon-**  
**Level-Champion**  
**Type-Legendary Electric Monster**  
**Attribute-Virus/Vaccine**  
**Family-Electric Creature**  
**Prior forms-Pikachu**  
**Attacks-**  
**Thunder Roar-The user roars out waves of electricity**  
**Electric Cutter-The user slashes the enemy with an electricity charged sword**  
**Electro Beast-The user summons a large electric monster(a bird,dog,or mouse) and the monster does different attack depending on what it is-**  
**Bird-Flys at enemy at fast speeds**  
**Dog-Fire a massive bolt of electricity,then crashes into enemy**  
**Mouse-Fires multiple massive bolts of electricity,then crashes into enemy**  
**Electric Storm-Fires a ball of electricity into the air that fires multiple bolts of electricity at the enemy**  
**Thunder Sword Barrage-The user rapidly slashes the enemy**  
**Info-**  
**Riamon is incredibly fast and its armor can absorb any electric based attack such as Tentomon's Super Shocker attack.**  
"Riamon use Electric Cutter!" Ash commands and Riamon rushes at DarkTyrannomon and slashes it with a electricity charged sword,deleting absorbs the data then light fades revealing Pikachu,who jumped on Ash's shoulder.  
"Impressive Ash" Takato said still shocked from Pikachu digivolving."Guys how about we go to our house and chat?" Takato suggests and the Tamers head over to Takato and Ash's house.  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hi!*Calumon like smile***

**Pikachu:Oh not again!**

**Guilmon:Hi!**

**Pikachu:No!Not you to..oh wait that's your normal personality.**

**Me:*Still smiling* Okay!Onto the story!Oh and don't flame cause flaming is bullying.*Calumon smile disappears*Where am I!...**

**Disclaimer:I dunse own Pokemon nor do I own Digimon.**

**Key:Same as last chapter:-)**

Chapter 3:Chatting,Ash Tames a Digimon,and Takato Catches a Pokemon.

Takato,Ash,and the Tamers walk into Takato and Ash's house.

"So what's going on?" Jeri asked.

"We don't know for sure,but I think our world and Ash's world combined and changed everyone,but our's brain to not care about the change" Takato explained shocking the tamers.

"It shounds really unlikely,but I think your right" Henry said.

-30 Minutes Later-

Ash and Takato explained every thing they thought they should,like what a pokemon is.

"Oh yeah Ash you should scan Pikachu and see what comes up" Takato suggested remembering what the D-arks said.

"Your right" Ash agreed and scanned Pikachu.

**Pikachu-**

**Species-Pokemon/Digimon hybrid**

**Level-Rookie-70**

**Type-Electric Mouse**

**Attribute-Virus-Electric**

**Family-Mouse**

**Prior forms-Pichu**

**Attacks-**

**Thunder-**

**Quick Attack-**

**Iron Tail-**

**Volt Tackle-**

**(Other Moves Avaiable)**

Ash decide to scan Mew as well just to see some of her moves.

**Mew-**

**Species-Pokemon/Digimon hybrid**

**Level-Rookie-70**

**Type-New Species**

**Attribute-Virus-Psychic**

**Family-N/A**

**Prior form(s)-N/A**

**Attacks-**

**Psychic-**

**Pound-**

**Transform-**

**Dragon Tail-**

**(Other Moves Avaiable)**

"Wow" Ash breaths,shocked at Pikachu and Mew were half digimon.

**(A/n Yes all of Ash's pokemon are half digimon and so are the all pokemon/digimon hybrids' attribute will be a Digimon attribute and a pokemon type or two)**

"I agree wow" Takato says."Hey Ash how about we test out the capture and tame features." Takato suggested,"and the teleport feature."Ash agrees and he and Takato teleports to the Digital World.

"Okay I'll test the tame feature and you test the capture,okay?" Ash askes and Takato nods.

"Good idea,since I have a digimon and you have your pokemon" Takato said and then Ash feels some thing brush up against his looks down a sees a black cat and he pets it,resulting in it purring.

**(A/n Cats are my fav animal so yeah.)**

Ash scanned the creature while petting it.

**BlackGatomon-**

**Species-Digimon**

**Level-Champion**

**Type-Demon Beast**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Family:Nightmare Soldiers**

**Prior Form(s):BlackSalamon(A/n Not a real Digimon I made this one up...at least I'm sure)**

**Attacks-**

**Lightning Paw-Quickly punches an enemy**

**Viral Paw:Paw is consumed in dark energy and then hits foe**

**Cat's Eyes:Hypnotizes an enemy with its eyes**

-Let's see...BlackSalamon-Ash thought as he searched for the digimon in his Dikedex.

**(A/n Dikedex,DIgimon and PoKEmon dex)**

**BlackSalamon-**

**Species-Digimon**

**Level-Rookie**

**Type-Demon Beast**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Family-Nightmare Soldiers**

**Attacks-**

**Puppy Howling: Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl**

**Petty Punch:Rapidly punches the opponent**

**Viral Puppy:Surrounded in dark energy and crashes into foe**

"Hi BlackGatomon.I'm Ash" Ash introduces continuing to pet the cat.

"Hi..." BlackGatomon purrs.

**(A/n Ash has a way with cats okay)**

BlackGatomon notices the Lightningvice and taps the hazard symbol button causing a red beam to shoot out of the attenna that surrounds her.

**"Hazard Tame activated."** The Lightningvice beam then shrinks into BlackGatomon and a ding rings from the Lightningvice.**"Hazard Tame complete...Partner added-BlackGatomon."**

**Lightningvice-**

**Owner-Ash Ketchum**

**Main Partner-Pikachu**

**Newest Partner(s)-BlackGatomon**

**BlackGatomon-**

**Species-Digimon/Pokemon hybrid**

**Level-Champion-30**

**Type-Demon Beast**

**Attribute-Virus-Dark**

**Family-Nightmare Soldiers**

**Prior Form(s):BlackSalamon**

**Attacks-**

**Lightning Paw-Quickly punches an enemy**

**Viral Paw:Paw is consumed in dark energy and then hits foe**

**Cat's Eyes:Hypnotizes an enemy with its eyes**

**Dark Pulse-**

**Viral Pay-Throws dark energy infused coins at foe**

**Pay Day-Throws coins at foe**

"Okay?How did you do that?" Ash asked the black cat.

"All Virus Digimon know of the Lightningvice and it's Hazard Tame feature and any Virus digimon can activate it" BlackGatomon explained.

"Right" Ash sighed and picked up BlackGatomon."Well I think the Hazard Tame works now for you to test the Catalyst Capture" Ash said to Takato.

"Right...uh what's that?" Takato asked pointing towards a blue dinosaur-like creature with black fur and some purple fur in spots.

"That's a Deino" Ash said the Deino comes over a nuzzles Takato and Takato scans the dragon.

**Deino-**

**Species-Pokemon**

**Level-45**

**Type-Irate**

**Attribute-Dark-Dragon**

**Family-N/A**

**Prior form(s)-N/A**

**Attacks-**

**Dragon Rage-**

**Crunch-**

**Roar-**

**Dragonbreath-**

**(More Moves Avaiable)**

**Info-**

**It tends to bite everything, and it is not a picky eater. Approaching it carelessly is dangerous.**

"Hi I'm Takato" Takato introduces and Deino barks happily and Takato pets Deino notices the Hazardvice and hits the Catalyst symbol button causing the screen to light up.

**"Catalyst Capture activated."** The hazardvice announced as a pokeball appeared floating above the pokeball's top half was purple and the bottom was pokeball floated over to Deino and tapped her ball opened and Deino dissapeared into it in a flash of ball dropped to the ground a shook,after a few shakes it dings as well as the Hazardvice.**"Catalyst Capture complete,,,new partner added...Deino."**

**Hazardvice-**

**Owner-Takato Matsuki**

**Main Partner-Guilmon**

**Newest Partner(s)-Deino**

**Deino-**

**Species-Digimon/Pokemon hybrid**

**Level-Rookie**

**Type-Irate**

**Attribute-Virus-Dark-Dragon**

**Family-Nightmare Dragons**

**Prior form(s)-N/A**

**Attacks-**

**Dragon Rage-**

**Crunch-**

**Roar-**

**Dragonbreath-**

**Dragonic Viral Breath-Fire a breath of dark fire**

**Dragon Virus Pulse-Fires a pulse of dark dragonic energy**

**(More Moves Avaiable)**

Takato lets out his new dragon,who quickly hops into Takato's arms.

"Well let's head back to the real world." Ash said and in a flash of purple and red light respectivly Ash and Takato teleported back to the real world.

-Digi/Poke World-

Takato and Ash appeared in there room and found that the tamers had looked outside and saw it was late so he and Ash went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hi!Now on to the reviews.**

**Name's review: The reason is the Hazard is what both use to tame digimon.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Digimon.**

**Key:Same as always. :-)**

Chapter 4:Ash and Takato transform and crushes revealed!

-2 Days Later-

**(A/N I thought it would be good to let you guys know that the next part used to be more explained and not flashbackish,but I screwed up and turned of my computer without saving...oops.)**

It was late and Ash was sitting on Takato's shoulder as he walked home both tired from the battle they had just battle was against a BlackWargreymon AND a Hazard and Lightningvices decide that was a good time to tell them that a side effect of having the digivices was turning them into digimon,pokemon,human had become a white Pikachu with black cheeks,white Ho-oh wings,Arceus's gold band,which was around his waist,his tail was at the end of a white Mew tail,he had a pure white BlackGatomon tail next to the Mew/Pikachu tail,his Lightningvice,which had shrunk,was strapped to his left arm,lastly his left eye was his normal eye color and his right eye was had become a BlackGuilmon,Renamon hybrid with Deino tail,bloodred gloves and two eye version of Beelzemon's also had a bloodred belt with a bloodred deck holder that had a black Hazard symbol on Ash he had his digivice strapped to his left his blood red gloves had a black hazard symbol on and Takato had found out that their digivices could store pokemon and digimon which Ash quickly used so that he had all his pokemon in it,except for Pikachu,Mew,and they reached the house and when inside Takato shouted.

"We're home!" He shouted and Delia,Mei,and Takehiro walk into the room and see Takato and Ash's new forms.

"What happened to you?!" Delia freaked.

"Too tired to explained*yawn* fought two megas*yawn*explain tomorrow" Takato yawned and went to their room followed by Pikachu,BlackGatomon,Mew,and Guilmon,Deino being in the they walked into the room,Ash jumped off Takato's shoulder to his bed,his thousand hands,the gold band,shrinking into his waist,which he found out he could do on the way last thing Ash saw before he fell unconsious was Mew snuggling up to him and he felt BlackGatomon snuggle up behind him and then he was out like a never heard Takato's and Pikachu's laughs.

-Next Morning-

Mew and BlackGatomon both woke up ,but they only cuddled closer to Ash,who some how didn't wake woke up,still in his new form,a few minutes later and realized how he was laying and quickly went to move his arms,which had rapped around Mew much to her enjoyment,but stopped when Mew made a displeased noice woke up Pikachu,who when he saw Ash's blushing face,burst into laughter,waking up the other occupants of the room and annoying Ash,but Ash smirked at Pikachu surprising Pikachu.

"Snivy come on out" Ash said and a flash bursted from the Lightningvice to the floor,which formed into the afore mentioned looked at Snivy with a fake confused look and barley noticable blush,at this point Ash was happy he found out he had various psychic powers.

(Snivy do you hear me?) Ash asks his creature through telepathy,much to Snivy's confusion.

-Was that Ash?- Snivy asked herself.

(Yes it was,I now have some psychic ...) Ash's eyes glow blue and Pikachu falls asleep.(I want you to cuddle up to Pikachu and before you say anything remember I have psychic abilities,so I know you want to.) Ash said causing Snivy to blush,but she complied.

(Wow,good hypnosis Ash) Mew compliments.

"Thank you,I'm sure Pikachu will appretiate it" Ash said and everyone,minus Snivy,who fell asleep,chuckled.

-Later-

After a while Mew and BG had reluctantly moved from beside Ash.

**(A/N BG=BlackGatomon)**

Ash and Takato had found out that they can switch between forms at will,but they haven't switched back to human deciding they wanted to get used to their new forms.

"Ash shouldn't we find out what we are?I mean we didn't have time before" Takato suggested and Ash agreed.

**Riakirimonn-(A/n Thank You 'name' though kiri?Where did that come from,I mean it's a good name but where did the 'kiri' come from?)**

**Species-Digimon/Pokemon/Human hybrid**

**Level-Rookie-15**

**Type-Ultra Legendary**

**Attribute-Virus-Electric-Psychic**

**Family-Legend Hybrid**

**Prior form(s)-Ash Ketchum**

**Attacks-**

**White Lightning-Fires a super powerful bolt of electricity**

**White Surge-Lets lose a load of super powerful bolts of electricity**

**Legendary Pulse-Fires a load of energy and electricity**

**Catalyst Destruction-Does little damage unless combined with Hazard Drive and when it is it can destroy any Mega digimon in one hit,but can only be used twice before the users need to recharge and can't fire any attacks for a hour.**

**Volt Shield-Creates a shield of electricity.**

**Crystal Matrix-Causes any digimon or pokemon to evolve to their next stage,take a bit of energy.**

**(More Attacks those of Pikachu,BlackGatomon,Mew and the signatures of Arceus and Ho-oh)**

**Info-**

**Not much is known about Riakirimon except that it is very fast and is a super powerful version of the Pikachu species.**

**MatrixGuilmon-(A/n Good name?I really don't think it's good)**

**Species-Digimon/Pokemon/Human hybrid**

**Level-Rookie-15**

**Type-Hazard's Warrior**

**Attribute-Virus-Dragon-Dark**

**Family-Hazard Hybrid**

**Prior form(s)-Takato Matsuki**

**Attacks-**

**Hazard Ember-Fires a super hot stream of fire**

**Flaming Whirlwind-fire an intence whirlwind of fire**

**Hazard Warrior-Summons a dark version of Renamon,Guilmon,and Beelzemon that are under his control**

**Hazard Drive-Does little damage unless combined with Catalyst Destruction and when it is it can destroy any Mega digimon in one hit,but can only be used twice before the users need to recharge and can't fire any attacks for a hour**

**Hazard Matrix-Makes any digimon digivolve to it's stongest dark evolution**

**(More Attacks those of Deino,BlackGatomon,Renamon,and Beelzemon)**

"Wow,that's impressive" Ash said in wonder waking up Pikachu,who when he saw the still sleeping Snivy snuggled upto him,blushed like crazy.

-Ash did this didn't he- Pikachu thought bitterly.

(Yes I did and I know you like it) Ash teased the blushing Pikachu telepathicly.

-Wha...Ash!- Pikachu screamed in thought surprised.

(Yep I'm part psychic type now) Ash said with a smirk.(Part Mew I think.)

-Screw you- Pikachu said.

(You like that and you know it) Ash said,(I know I read your thoughts.)

-Okay,okay I admit I like this- Pikachu said.-But what about her?-

(I told her to do it and she could've refused and as you see...she didn't) Ash said causing Pikachu to blush getting the hint at what that ment.

(Hey I wounder if there is any nearby breeding centers I can put you two in) Ash teased causing Pikachu to blush even more.

-Y-you wouldn't- Pikachu thought.

(Oh I would.I want to add another Pikachu or Snivy to my team.) Ash said causing Pikachu to pale and look at Snivy with a deep red blush.

-Wait you wouldn't!That would mean leaving me behind- Pikachu thought smuggly.

(I would I'll just train for a while) Ash said and Pikachu's smug look went away and was replaced by a look of horror.(Ahw don't fake you know you want to.)

-I-I*mental sigh*fine I kinda !-Pikachu said and was releived when Snivy woke up.

"Uh h-hi Pikachu" Snivy said blushing causing Ash to smirk.

(Playing matchmaker Ash?) Mew said to Ash.

(Yep) Ash said with a smirk as Mew floated next to him and BG was laying next to him on the other looked really confused not hearing the telepathic talk between Ash and Pikachu.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Ash couldn't believe how well his idea went,he could see how good it went because Snivy had just kissed Pikachu.

"Well that went well" Ash said and Mew,BG,and Takato nodded in shock."Time to find a breeding center for those two" Ash said and Pikachu and Snivy paled and turned towards Ash.

"Your kidding,right Ash?" Snivy asked slowly.

"Nope" Ash said and Snivy paled and looked towards Pikachu,who just sighed.

"He is not kidding." Pikachu said.

"But Ash you realize that would mean leaving Pikachu right?" Snivy asked.

"I'll train near the center" Ash said and Snivy fainted,the last thing she heard was Ash saying 'you know you want to' to her just sat there,the fainted Snivy on top of him,with a pale face.

**(A/n He's Israchu,get it?Israphel,Pikachu,pale, ah forget it)**

Ash was laughing like nuts at the scene and so was laughed so hard she fell from her position of floating close to Ash and landed on Ash,both still laughing.

-Later-

Ash and Takato didn't tell their parents they could change back at will,mostly because they didn't give them a chance,so instead of going to school they when to a clearing in the park with the other Ash and Takato entered the clearing they noticed some scorch marks on the ground and bullet holes in the trees as well as some crystals.

"What's with the damage?" Ash asked Impmon.

"We always come to this clearing while our tamers are in school and some times we spar." Impmon explained.

"But there's bullet holes meaning it's a mega against a bunch of rookies and an ultimate!" Takato shouted.

"Well I usually spar again Cyberdramon" Impmon said carefully not wanting to anger Takato,thus causing Megidrimon to evolve from Guimon and also not to get attacked by Takato.

"Right" Takato said as Ash hopped off his shoulder andlanded next to Impmon.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Ash asked.

"It's Guilmon's turn to pick,so my guess would be tag or hide and seek," Impmon said resulting in Ash chuckling.

"I think we should spar!" Guilmon shouted much to the shock of everyone.

"Sure.-Wow didn't see that coming.-So how about at tag turnament?" Impmon suggest and Guilmon some of the digimon decided they wanted to just watch it was a pretty small first match was Ash and Impmon against Gaurdromon and Renamon.

**(A/n Ash and Impmon is so there is no Catayst Destruction,Hazard Drive combo)**

"GAURDIAN BARRAGE!" Gaurdromon shouted and fired missles at Ash which Impmon blocked with his 'Badda Boom' attack causing the missles to explode early.

"BADDA BOOM/WHITE LIGHTNING!" Ash and Impmon shout and fire their respective attacks towards Gaurdromon knocking him out,well short circeting and Impmon turn towards Renamon and smirk.

"LEGENDARY SURGE!" Ash shouts and fires energy and lightning at Renamon who jumps to dodge.

"SUMMON ICE!" Impmon,who is below Renamon,shouts and fires ice at Renamon making her fall to the ground out the match it was Takato and Guilmon against Lopmon and Terriermon and Takato easily was a long battle between Ash and Beelzemon Blast Mode and Takato and Megidrimon,which lasted a long time until Ash and Beelzemon combined Judgement and Chorno Blaster knocking out Megidrimon and Takato.

**(Think how Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt to power up Electroball,just replace Thunderbolt with Chrono Blaster and Electroball with Judgement)**

-Later-

After school Ash and Takato sorted out the transforming thing to their parents,but still didn't change were currently chatting in their room when they heard Delia shout.

"Ash your friends are here!" She shouted and Ash headed downstairs with Takato after both transformed back to human found that all his travling compainions were there.

"Hi guys." Ash greeted happily.

"Ash have you noticed some weird things going on and who's that and is that Mew!" Brock shouted see the pink cat on Ash's shoulder.

"Wait you noticed the change?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Yeah!What are you an idiot cause that's what it would take to not notice!" Misty said rudely angrering Mew.

(Calm down Mew) Ash said to the angered cat while petting her head.

"Of cource I noticed I'm shocked you did cause everyone else didn't" Ash said.

"Okay weird now who's that?" Misty asked rudly.

**(A/n Did I mention I hate Misty?)**

"This is my brother Takato" Ash said.

"And why would you keep that from us for years huh!" Misty shouted making Mew even more angry.

"Because this happened when everything went weird." Ash said getting annoyed.

"Lastly what's that...thing...and how'd you get Mew?" Misty asked angering Ash.

"Well that _thing_ is BlackGatomon and as for how I got Mew it's simple she wanted to come with me" Ash said with anger in his voice.

"Why would it want to go with you?" Misty asked rudely.

(Because Ash is a good trainer unlike you) Mew said with venom in her telepathic voice.

-A good trainer?Since when?- Misty thought.

"Since you stopped holding me back" Ash said with venom in his already angry voice.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Dawn asked confused.

"Well,Misty just thought 'A good trainer?Since when?'" Ash said making everyone glare at Misty,though they were wondering how he knew that then they remembered he has to anyone in the house,someone in the sky heard Misty's thoughts and was very angry,so angry in fact that her normally red face was even more spead to the ground and tackled Misty who was standing next to the ,exspecially Misty,was shocked at who tackled Misty,the 'person' who tackled Misty was a red and white dragon with jet like wings and amber eyes were filled with anger as she glared at Misty.

"Wow Misty,your angering lots of legendaries today" Ash said laughing as Misty was glared at by the two legends.

"Shut up" Misty glared.

"Now how about you leave or..." Ash started and both legends growled.

"You can't attack me with your pokemon,I'm a gym leader" Misty said smugly.

"First,if Latias attacked you no one can pin that on me,she's second who said anything about the pokemon...Judgement!" Ash shouted as he was surrounded in white white light condensed into a ball,which Ash fired at Misty sending her blasting off.

**(A/n Sorry had to make the joke)**

"Now that takes care of that" Ash said a little tired from using the powerful attack in human form.

"Ash how'd you do that?" Dawn asked confused.

"Well to explain th-hey stop that tickles" Ash laughed out as Latias nuzzled his complied then caught herself in one of Ash's pokeballs which immeaditly transfered to the Lightningvice."And that's also how I caught Mew" Ash said with a sweatdrop causing Mew to giggle."Anyway onto how I just blasted Misty..." Ash told them about the Lightning and Hazardvices.

"So your a Pikachu?" Max asked.

"Sorta I'm like a Pikachu that's been combined with a bunch of legendaries and a digital cat." Ash said."Here let me show you...DNA SHIFT!" Ash shouted and glowed later in Ash's place was a white Pikachu."See!White Pikachu."

"Cool!" Max shouted as Ash flew up to his shoulder.

**(A/n Ash has wings remember)**

"I've learn why Pikachu likes to sit on my shoulder" Ash said to Max.

"Why?" Max asks."And how did you?"

"Well it's because when your this size shoulders are comfy and how...I sat on Takato's shoulder on the way home from the battle that we changed in." Ash explained.

"_Speaking of Pikachu,where is he?_" Buneary asked.

"With Snivy upstairs...I think I broke them,though." Ash said and flew upstairs with an confused Buneary following they reached the room Buneary saw something that will haunt her nightmare forever,Pikachu asleep cuddling Snivy.

(Someone jealous?) Ash asked the bunny.

"_Who said that_?!" Buneary shouted.

(Try the flying psychic Pikachu next to you) Ash said.

"_Ash!Y-you're telepathic?_" Buneary freaked.

"Yep!" Ash said with a then looked back in the room with a sad gaze and walked away back downstairs with a smirking Ash flying behind her.

**(A/n Ash in pokemon/digimon form's attitude changes big time by the way.)**

When Dawn saw Buneary's glum face she got really worried.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Ash.

(Lover girl here saw that Pikachu's taken) Ash said telepathicly to everyone causing everyone,minus Dawn and Buneary,to laugh histarcally.

"Ha ha very funny Ash" Dawn said annoyed.

"Isn't it?" Ash asked completely ingnoring the sarcasm.

"Where's all the childness coming from?" Dawn asked.

"From the same thing giving me psychic powers...me being part Mew" Ash said with grin,surprising everyone.

"P-part Mew!?" Max shouted in shock only to have Ash's Mew/Pikachu tail shoved in his face.

"See!Mew tail!" Ash shouted giggling at Max's surprised face,this also make Mew laugh as well.

"Yeah I see...now get your tail out of my face!Wow never thought I'd say that to you." Max shouted causing Ash to giggle as he next thing that happened shocked all of Ash's friends,Mew cuddled up to the still flying giggled at Brocks face when he saw this.

(Jealous much?) Ash asked Brock only.

-Ash?- Brock thought.

(Arceus!And you guys call me stupid!) Ash shouted telepathicly.(I am part Mew so I am part psychic type,meaning I can speak telepathicly and read your thoughts.) Ash explained annoyed.(So as I said before,jealous much?) Ash asked with a mischevous grin and laugh.

**(A/n Think that Zoura from movie...uhh...13...I think)**

-No fair!- Brock shouted in thought much to the amusment of Ash,Mew,and Latias,who was cuddled up to Ash's other side having come out of the Lightningvice a few minuetes ago.-Seriously!So unfair!-Brock shouted in thought seeing Latias cuddled up to Ash as was laughing like nuts at Brock's face as was everyone,minus of couse Brock,else as well.

(Nice Ash very funny!) Mew and Latias said to Ash only.

(Thank you,though I doubt lover boy over there would agree) Ash said much to Mew and Latias's amuzement and Brock's displeasure.

**(A/n Ash's pokemon/digimon form is more...accepting of Mew and the others' the longer Ash is in his poke/digi form,his human form will also become more accepting of Mew and the others' feelings.)**

"So Ash what's it like being a pokemon digimon hybrid?" Max asked curiously while silently laughing at Brock's face.

"It maybe because of the whole being part Mew thing but it feels like I'm bursting with I feel like there's something dormant inside me." Ash explained.

"That dormant thing is probally your digivolution line's data,which is in all digimon that can digivolve." BlackGatomon explained.

(You're very curious today Max) Ash teased Max switching to telepathy.

"Screw you Ash" Max sighed.

(...) Ash said.

"What the heck!" Max shouted surprised at the weirdness causing Ash to burst out heard Brock groan when Mew rapped her tail around Ash's Pikachu/Mew tail and Latias nuzzled Ash's smirked at Brock as he rapped his Pikachu/Mew tail around Mew's tail.

**(A/n Holding Hands...Holding Tails)**

Ash also leaned into Latias's nuzzling much to her pleasure and Brock's jealousy.

-Sure I try for years and can't get a girl and yet he transforms and then is swarmed,lucky kid- Brock thought bitterly,much to the amusement of the trio of psychics.

(Again I say...Jealous much?) Ash said with a giggle.

**(A/n Mew to the extreme for Ash's personality)**

For the rest of the day Ash and friends talked about about various whole day Ash sat on a chair in poke/digi form with Mew,Latias,and BlackGatomon cuddled up to him.

**(A/n It is a very large chair)**

After a while Ash,Latias,Mew,and BlackGatomon fell asleep with Ash laying on his side,his head on Latias's was laying so her head was facing the opposite way of Ash where BG was was cuddled up to Ash,his arms and tails rapped around her.

-Later-

Ash woke up,still in poke/digi form,and saw that his friends were gone,though he looked out the window and saw it was night,so he wasn't saw Impmon sleeping on the couch.

(Impmon?) Ash question the imp only,he also blocked Impmon's thoughts from the sleeping psychics so they wouldn't be disturbed.

-Who!?Oh Ash- Impmon freaked out.

(What are you doing here?) Ash asked.

-My tamers Ai and Mako are watching some cartoon marathon and the cartoon is really loud.I really don't know how their parents sleep through it.- Impmon explained.

(*Mental Sweat-drop*) Ash sweat-dropped freaking Impmon out.

-How'd you do that?- Impmon asked.

(*Mental Srug*) Ash shrugged.

-Anyway you seem comfy- Impmon teased,though it didn't have much of an effect.

(Yep) Ash said much to the shock of Impmon.

-Wha...If I said that to anyone else they would've I don't know deny it or something- Impmon screamed in thought.

(If you said to me in human form you may have got a reaction) Ash said.

-Why is that?- Impmon asked confused.

(My human form,currently,is less accepting of this than this form) Ash explained and nuzzled Mew,who sighed happily in her sleep.(Though the longer I stay like this the more accepting my human form will become.)

-Anyway*Normal Yawn* I'm gonna go back to sleep,night Lightningrod- Impmon said and fell asleep,as did Ash,after sweat-dropping at the nickname.

-Later-

Ash was awaken by his mom(Delia) opened his eyes to see that he was still in the same position as last night and so was Impmon,who his mom was currently looking at with a freaked out exspression.

"Mom it's just my friend Impmon" Ash said tired.

"Oh...sorry" Delia said then walked away causing Impmon,Ash,Mew,Latias,and BG to sweat-drop.

(Anyway...Morning Ash) Mew said a slid even closer to Ash.

(Morning Mew) Ash said happily.

"Morning Lightningrod" Impmon said a bit tired as Takato walked into the room.

"Lightningrod?Really Impmon?Oh and you look comfy Ash" Takato laughed.

"I'll think of a better one" Impmon said while Ash said."Of course I am."

"Wha?" Takato stuttered.

"Don't, I tried to tease him before and well nothing...it's no fun" Impmon complained as Ash grinned and nuzzled Mew,much to her grinned at their surprised faces.

"You're weird Ash" Takato sweat-dropped,Ash just did the 'yeah,yeah,yeah' then Brock came down stairs,saw how Ash was laying and groaned.

(Still jealous much?) Ash teased.

-Shut up Ash- Brock thought.

"Hey Ash I just got an idea...how 'bout you come meet my tamers" Impmon suggested and Ash agreed and Mew,Latias,and BG decided to come as well.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me:Well there you have is probally the longest chapter I've written so I hope you readers like next chap will be focused manly around Takato since this one was mostly Ash.**


End file.
